Mobile telecommunications devices are becoming more and more ubiquitous because they help users to communicate with the world. The popular PDA can function as a mobile or cellular phone, fax sender, and personal organizer. A PDA is a handheld mobile device that allows users to access information, keep track of their busy schedules, and communicate with others. Furthermore, many PDAs are capable of wireless connectivity and executing any number of software applications. It is very important for today's mobile professional to be able to effectively communicate with others from anywhere in the world.
Call forwarding is a common feature of both wired and wireless phones. The purpose of call forwarding is to route a call placed to a first calling destination, typically represented by a first phone number, to a second calling destination. There are numerous reasons a user may want to forward calls from the first calling destination to the second calling destination. For example, the phone representing the first calling destination may be low on battery or the user wants to 20 forward calls placed to a wireless phone to a wired phone in order to save on wireless air-time costs.
Methods are known which allow a user to forward calls placed to a first phone number to another phone number. Typically, a user inputs a call forwarding code and a call forwarding destination into the first phone. Instructions regarding call forwarding are then sent to the service provider which then routes all calls placed to the first phone number to the call forwarding destination.
Methods are also known that allow users to schedule call forwarding to a particular call forwarding destination to occur at a future time. These methods, however, often require the user to continually update the schedule on a going forward basis.
Methods for forwarding calls to a telecommunications device having an improved ease of use are desired.